1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a system and method of automatically deleting logged calls and messages in a mobile phone, and more particularly to a system and method of automatically deleting any logged calls and messages, which a user prefers not be recorded on the mobile phone, in order to maintain security and protect privacy.
2. Description of the Related Art
Currently available mobile phones store all telephone numbers and messages which are received or sent. Some of the stored telephone numbers or messages can be very important to a business user of a mobile phone and must be kept secret from others. Therefore, the user has to endure the inconvenience of deleting such telephone numbers or messages stored in a daily call log or a message log of the mobile phone. It should be appreciated that users other than business users may also have a need to keep all telephone numbers and messages which are received or sent a secret from others.